


Nothing short of a dream

by Alyssa_Allyrion



Series: Days of bliss [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Elia Martell deserves better, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, a lot of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-02-22
Packaged: 2019-03-22 11:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13763430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_Allyrion/pseuds/Alyssa_Allyrion
Summary: A fic on Tumblr prompt “Elia x Baelor, she has nightmare about her canon life.”





	Nothing short of a dream

“What is wrong, my love?” Elia heard her husband’s concerned voice, as she sat up on the bed, panting. 

“I had a nightmare,” she replied, staring into the darkness of the room, lit only by half-burned logs in the fireplace. Yet even without light she could see the familiar objects in her room of Hightower Keep, and that familiarity gave her great comfort. It was just a nightmare, she thought, the Red Keep is many leagues to the north, and I am here, in High Tower with my husband and children.

“It must have been terrifying,” Baelor Hightower sat up next to her, hugging Elia, “You kept talking and turning in your sleep, and then started crying. I was worried for you.”

“It was most hopeless dream I’ve ever dreamt,” Elia said, leaning into her husband’s embrace, “I dreamt that my mother forbade me from marrying you – and married me to prince Rhaegar instead.”

“My love, no one shall ever come between us,” Baelor said, taking her hand, and kissing her fingers lightly, “Especially not the late crown prince, Seven rest his soul. I knew the day I met you that I wanted you to be my wife, and after I learned that the feeling was mutual, there was almost nothing I wouldn’t do to convince your lady mother to allow us to marry.”

“My lady mother certainly did not make it easy for us,” Elia looked over at Baelor and smiled, leaning her head onto his shoulder, “In the the prince and I had two children, and he was angry at me that I couldn’t bear a third one. He kept repeating something about dragon having three heads. He even kidnapped lord Stark’s daughter so that she could give him the third child. Her brother tried to get her back, but King Aerys executed him, and his father. Then the war broke out.” 

“With king Aerys on the throne, it was surprising that the war never actually broke out,” Baelor said, running fingers through Elia’s hair, “But now that Dowager Queen Rhaella sits the throne as a regent, I imagine there will be little reason for conflict, as she is a kind, intelligent, and patient ruler.”

Elia nodded in agreement – the realm was faring better in the two years since king Aerys’s mysterious death on the Iron Throne. Perhaps, the gods thought that the Seven Kingdoms have suffered enough. 

“I saw my dear friends, Ashara and Arthur Dayne perish, saw the death of my uncle Lewyn, witnessed the murder of my children. Dying at the end of that dream was truly a blessing,” Elia said.

“My lady, no harm will ever come to you, or to our children, I will not allow it. Do not dwell on your nightmare, it will only upset you without reason,” Baelor said, still caressing Elia’s hair. 

“You are right,” she responded, still feeling uneasy. She knew her actual children were sound asleep in the nursery, unlike the poor babes from her dream, and yet still she wanted to look at them. 

“My love, I want to go see the children – so I can feel calm again,” Elia turned to Baelor. He did not argue. He got off the bed, and helped Elia to her feet.

The nursery was down the hall from Elia’s chambers. They walked in quietly to avoid waking Raya and Arthur. Raya, cuddling the little black kitten her aunt Alerie gave her for her sixth namesday, just a fortnight ago. Her tousled black curls hid half of her face, and Elia reached over, gently moving Raya’s hair away from her face. 

Arthur was sleeping on his back, hugging his favorite blanket close to his chest. Where Raya looked more like her with dark curls and dark eyes, Arthur had golden locks and green-blue eyes, just like his father. Elia leaned over to give Arthur a kiss on his forehead and then her and Baelor quietly walked out of nursery. Seeing her children safe and comfortable made Elia so happy, she almost felt giddy.

“See, my love, there was nothing to worry about,” Baelor told her as they returned to Elia’s chambers, “You should try to get some rest. Unnecessary stress is not good for you, or the child.” Elia smiled at him, putting her hand on her swollen stomach.

Later that night laying in her husband’s arms, Elia decide she should never let occasional nightmares upset her, when her actual life is nothing short of a dream.


End file.
